The present invention relates to a recording and/or playback apparatus of a disklike recording medium. In particular, it relates to a recording and/or playback apparatus for taking one disklike recording medium out of a plurality of disklike recording media and then conducting a playback of information signals, such as musical sound signals and the like, recorded on the taken-out disklike recording medium or for conducing a recording of information signals, such as musical sound signals and the like, on a disklike recording medium
A recording and/or playback apparatus using a disklike optical recording medium (hereinafter simply optical disk), which is shown in FIG. 1, is known.
A recording and/or playback apparatus 1 is equipped with a disk receiving portion 2, in which a large number of optical disk supporting portions 22 . . . 22 are arranged, and one end portion of an optical disk 201 is one-side supported on these supporting portions 22 . . . 22, a loading portion 6 for taking out the optical disk 201 in the supporting portion of a desired address in first to nth addresses of the optical disk receiving portion 2, a conveyance mechanism 3 for adjusting the optical disk 201 in the supporting portion of a desired address to the position of the loading portion 6, a locking mechanism 4 for locking the position of the optical disk receiving portion 2 and the loading mechanism 6, which have been aligned, and a recording and/or playback portion 8 for conducing a recording and/or playback of the optical disk 201 loaded by the loading mechanism 6.
The optical disk receiving portion 2 is provided with the optical disk supporting portions 22 . . . 22 in the form of groove in a radial direction of an upper surface of a rotating table 21 that rotates about a shaft 23. Lower end portions of optical disks 201 are brought into engagement with the optical disk supporting portions 22 . . . 22 in the form of groove. With this, these optical disks 201 . . . 201 are one-side supported by the rotating table 21 under a condition that they are stood substantially upright. The rotating table 21 is driven to rotate by the conveyance mechanism 3, and thereby the optical disk 201 of a desired address is moved to the position of the loading mechanism 6.
The loading mechanism 6 is arranged outside of the rotating table 21, takes it out of the supporting portion 22 in the form of groove by clamping, with a pair of arms, a periphery of the optical disk 201 of a desired address out of the first to nth addresses of the rotating table 21 locked by the locking mechanism 4, and moves the optical disk 201 to the loading position at which it is subjected to a chucking at the recording and/or playback portion 8.
The conveyance mechanism 3 is equipped with a gear 41 meshing with gear teeth 31 . . . 31 formed on an peripheral portion of the rotating table 21, and the rotating table 21 is driven by rotating the gear 41 with a motor 44.
The locking mechanism 4 has a table engaging portion 51, which engages with the gear teeth 31 . . . 31 formed on the peripheral portion of the rotating table 21, and locks the rotating table 21 unrotatably by bringing the table engaging portion 51 into engagement with the gear teeth 31 . . . 31.
The recording and/or playback portion 8 is equipped with a first flame portion 143 for rotation/signal detection, which is equipped with a disk table 141, an optical pickup device 142 and the like, and a second frame portion 145 for chucking, which is equipped with a damper 144. When the optical disk 201 of a desired address is moved to a loading end position by the loading mechanism 6, the first frame portion 143 and the second frame portion 145 get closer to each other. With this, the damper 144 is magnetically attracted to the side of the disk table 141, and the optical disk 201 clamped by the loading mechanism 6 is subjected to a chucking on the disk table 141 by the damper 144.
By the way, according to the above-mentioned recording and/or playback apparatus shown in FIG. 1, in case that the optical disk supported at a desired address of the optical disk supporting portions 22 . . . 22 is broken, there is a problem that it is cumbersome to replace the broken optical disk with a new optical disk. In particular, there is a tendency that the number of the optical disks 201 supported on the rotating table 21 of the optical disk receiving portion 2 increases, for example, a few, then dozens, then a hundred, then two hundreds, and then three hundreds. As its number increases, the optical disks 201 . . . 201 are in a condition in which they are densely overlapped. Thus, there has been a problem that it is difficult to pick out a desired optical disk with one""s fingertips or the like.
The present invention is capable of solving the above-mentioned conventional problems and of assuredly and easily taking out a disklike recording medium of a desired address.
A recording and/or playback apparatus of a dislike recording medium of the present invention comprises:
a receiving portion in which a plurality of supporting portions supporting respective peripheral ends of a plurality of disklike recording media are formed in an annular form and in which an opening portion (a cutout 174 in the specification) is formed on the supporting portion;
a recording and/or playback means for conducting recording and/or playback of the disklike recording media;
an ejecting operation means (an ejecting mechanism in the specification) that penetrates from the opening portion of the receiving portion and ejects a desired disklike recording medium out of the disklike recording media, from the supporting portion;
a loading means (a loading mechanism in the specification) that takes out the desired disklike recording medium, which has been ejected from the supporting portion by the ejecting operation means, from the receiving portion and loads the desired disklike recording medium onto the recording and/or playback means; and
a positioning means (a conveyance means in the specification) that rotates the receiving portion and makes the desired disklike recording medium and the loading means oppose to each other.
The ejecting operation means comprises an ejecting lever that moves between a position, at which it projects into the supporting portion through the opening portion, and a position, at which it is separated from the receiving portion, and moves to the projecting position, thereby ejecting the disklike recording medium supported on the supporting portion.
The ejecting lever is formed on its one end side with a projection portion that goes into the supporting portion through the opening portion, and the ejecting lever is formed to be rotatable between the projecting position and the separated position.
The ejecting operation means comprises an operation mechanism that operates the ejecting lever to rotate between the projecting position and the separated position.
The operation mechanism comprises an operating slider (a sliding lever 196 in the specification) that operates the ejecting lever to rotate between the projecting position and the separated position, and a driving mechanism (a sliding lever driving mechanism 197 in the specification) of the operating slider.
The ejecting operation means is arranged on a lower surface side of the receiving portion.
The loading means comprises a holding portion (loading levers 92, 93 in the specification) that holds the desired disklike recording medium ejected from the supporting portion by the ejecting operation means and that conveys the held, desired disklike recording medium to the recording and/or playback means.
The holding portion is formed to be rotatable between a first position for holding the desired disklike recording medium ejected from the supporting portion by the ejecting operation means and a second position for conveying the held, desired disklike recording medium to the recording and/or playback means.
The holding portion is formed with a distance expanding operation portion (the reference sign 5 in the drawings) that widens a distance between the desired disklike recording medium ejected from the supporting portion by the ejecting operation means and another disklike recording medium received in the receiving portion.
The loading means comprises a holding operation mechanism (grooves for opening and closing operations 127 and others in the specification) that makes the holding portion hold the desired disklike recording medium ejected from the supporting portion by the ejecting operation means and that cancels the holding of the desired disklike recording medium after the disklike recording medium is conveyed to the recording and/or playback means.
The loading means comprises a retaining mechanism (a disk holding mechanism 7 in the specification) retaining the desired disklike recording medium which has been conveyed by the holding portion and of which holding by the holding portion has been canceled.
The holding mechanism comprises a retaining portion (supporting levers 132, 133 in the specification) that moves between a retaining position for retaining the desired disklike recording medium, of which holding by the holding portion has been canceled, and a non-retaining position at which it is separated from the disklike recording medium after the desired disklike recording medium has been installed on the recording and/or playback means.
The positioning means comprises a locking lever (the reference sign 52 in the drawings) that limits the rotation of the receiving portion by engaging with the receiving portion.
The recording and/or playback means comprises a table that rotates the desired disklike recording medium loaded by at least the loading means, and a chucking member that chucks the desired disklike recording medium, together with the table. The apparatus further comprises a cam body (the reference sign 74 in the drawings) formed with a first cam groove (the reference sign 77 in the drawings) that drives the loading means, a second cam groove (the reference sign 75 in the drawings) that works the positioning means, and a third cam groove (the reference sign 152 in the drawings) for chucking of the desired disklike recording medium by the table and the chucking member.
The recording and/or playback means comprises a first frame portion formed with the table and a second frame portion formed with the chucking member, and one of the first and second frames is to be rotated toward the other of the first and second frames by the third cam groove.
The positioning means is moved by a locking lever (the reference sign 52 in the drawings), which limits the rotation of the receiving portion by engaging with the receiving portion, and the second cam groove, and comprises an operation slider (slider 59 in the drawings) that rotates the locking lever between a position, at which it engages with the receiving portion, and a cancel position, at which the engagement with the receiving portion is canceled.
The other of the first and second frame portions is to be rotated toward the one of the first and second frame portions by the operation slider.
Furthermore, a recording and/or playback apparatus of a disklike recording medium according to the present invention comprises:
a receiving portion in which a plurality of supporting portions supporting respective peripheral ends of a plurality of disklike recording media are formed in an annular form and in which an opening portion (a cutout 174 in the specification) is formed on the supporting portion;
a recording and/or playback means for conducting a recording and/or playback of the disklike recording medium, the recording and/or playback means comprising a table that rotates the desired disklike recording medium loaded by at least the loading means, and a chucking member that chucks the desired disklike recording medium, together with the table;
a loading means (a loading mechanism in the specification) that takes the desired disklike recording medium out of the receiving portion and loads the desired disklike recording medium onto the recording and/or playback means;
a positioning means (a conveyance means in the specification) that rotates the receiving portion and makes the desired disklike recording medium and the loading means oppose to each other; and
a driving means comprising a cam body (the reference sign 74 in the drawings) formed with a first cam groove (the reference sign 77 in the drawings) that drives the loading means, a second cam groove (the reference sign 75 in the drawings) that works the positioning means, and a third cam groove (the reference sign 152 in the drawings) for chucking of the desired disklike recording medium by the table and the chucking member.